


Hanging Out

by Toblass



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: grangersnape100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:02:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toblass/pseuds/Toblass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus offers Hermione some assistance with her drawing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanging Out

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Live Journal GS100 Dialogue Only Challenge as a result of a conversation I had with Jenidralph.
> 
> Warning: Extreme fluff. Not beta'ed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hermione! What in Merlin’s name are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm just drawing."

"That's not _drawing_ , witch!"

"No? I was just trying out my new Muggle computer program."

"Well, if you're going to draw, then you need to change something here..."

"I know...increase the _size_ , yes?"

"Yes. _That_ needs to be _bigger_."

"I suppose you're right..."

"And _this_ needs to hang _that_ way."

"But I thought it looked good hanging to the left!"

"No...make it hang to the right."

"You are impossible, Severus! All I wanted was to sketch this out for the interior designer for those new drapes!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
